redstormfandomcom-20200215-history
Jinechel
| affiliation = | occupation = Warrior; Wanderer | residence = | alias = | epithet = The Cannibal | age = | birth = | status = 2 | death = Killed by Yulian Provoke, split in half. | deathchp = Chapter 225 }} Jinechel, nicknamed "The Cannibal" , is a savage and cruel Wanderer who loves to fight, kill, and eat his dead foes. He is a warrior who has displayed great speed and bloodlust. His strength was sufficient to reach the 7th round of the Warrior Ceremony. Appearance He appears to be a young child, though his exact age is not known. He usually fights with claw-like weapons that extend from gauntlets worn on his wrist. Personality Jinechel is seen as a violent, aggressive and brutal man. He is a formidable warrior and he doesn't hide his love of killing people. He is also claimed by others to be a cannibal who eats his opponents after killing them. His own actions and language suggest that this is also the case. He hates being called a kid, to the point of wanting to kill. History Jinechel is seen early on in the Warrior Ceremony, and proves to be a dangerous competitor as he easily shreds warriors from the continent. In the third trial he forms an alliance with the Shuaruri participants, and while fighting in the dark room badly wounds Pere, forcing him to retire. In the fifth trial he kills Boyes, creating a deadly rivalry between the Inama Prince. Despite his crazed and dangerous behaviour he is a skilled fighter and passes each trial before escaping from Marudan Inama during the fight with the Dragon. Jinechel later appears while Pere is fleeing from Pareia with a poisoned Yulian. He and Hebina are chasing a group of merchants with a force of Wanderers, but are interrupted by the Jaalki warriors of Pareia who are in pursuit of Yulian and Pere. The merchants bribe Kohesin into offering them protection, and the two sides end up in a stalemate. Jinechel makes camp in the ruins alongside the Jaalki warriors, and where Pere is hiding. Hebina arrives that night ambushes the merchants and warriors of Pareia, trapping them between him and Jinechel. Jinechel spots a fleeing Pere with Yulian on his back, and he and Hebina both attempt to kill the weakened War God. The fight is interrupted when Yulian awakens and easily repulses Jinechel - breaking his weapon and badly wounding the Cannibal. Though everyone else surrenders in face of Yulian's strength, Jinechel is unable to control his bloodlust and attacks the empowered warrior when he turns his back. Yulian cuts him in half. Power and Abilities Jinechel is fast and ruthless, able to cut through flesh and bone effortlessly and faster than can be perceived. He lacks any special powers, however, and is often outmatched by stronger opponents when attacking without the element of surprise. The ability he received from the Warrior Ceremony is unknown. Gallery References Category:Wanderer Category:Male Characters Category:Warriors Category:Deceased Characters